


Take a Break

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine FE3H [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, but not super smutty, i think, idk at this point lolol, this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Could I have (nsfw) an overworked Seteth/f!Byleth where Byleth persuades him to take a break? Extra love for her giving him head under the desk :’)





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Again, this is posted from my tumblr, @ageofbileth. :)

If someone had told Seteth, advisor to the archbishop, that he’d be involved with the new professor by the middle of her first year, he would have scoffed and given a snarky response. Truthfully, he could not have seen it coming. Byleth Eisner was untested, and her father’s former status in the church was no reason to automatically trust her, in his professional opinion. But, he supposed, it was not his choice. Still, it did make him question Rhea.

As time progressed, his distrust in the newest professor (slowly) lessened. It was the little things, like how she gave away owl feathers and other gifts to students and staff alike, finding and returning lost items, and giving advice, that slowly made the walls he put up crumble. What truly gained his full support, however, was when she saved Flayn from the Death Knight. 

He had seen all she had done that month to help, but most of all he had seen the urgency with her actions. Though her face remained as blank as ever, he could tell that she truly was upset at the loss of Flayn as well. It was… heartening, to say the least. And when her efforts had paid off, and she had saved his daughter from the Death Knight, he had never felt so grateful in his life. 

A short while after that, she had even helped defend his wife’s grave site from those Western Church dastards; not that she knew that at the time she agreed, but it still warmed his heart. At least, enough to tell her the truth of he and Flayn’s relationship. He was baffled that she had seemed to pick up on that already, but she had assured him that no one else suspected. 

Seteth supposed all of those events led to him to kissing the younger woman later that evening. It was an impulse, one he tried apologizing for, but before words could leave his mouth, she was initiating another kiss. Everything had changed after that night. Instead of tiptoeing around each other, the two were much more relaxed.

The advisor was mulling through a heavy load of paperwork during the day when the young professor had decided to visit his office. The harsh sunlight shone through the window, and he assumed it was much worse outside as he saw beads of sweat drip down her neck and into her cleavage. Seteth gulped, taking in a short breath as she laid across the chair facing his desk.

She smirked as she caught his stare, pushing her chest up as she pretended to stretch. 

“You’ve been busy lately, Seteth. Maybe you should take a break.” 

“Unfortunately, professor, I do not have that luxury.” He stammered slightly as she pushed herself up from her awkward position on the chair, slinking her way over to him. The green-haired man avoided her stare as he continued, “Rhea needs a majority of these documents filled by the end of the week.”

Byleth nodded, shifting down on her knees in front of him. “You don’t have to stop working if you aren’t comfortable with that… But, I think I should help you relax.” She bit her lip as she ran her hands atop of his thighs, rubbing a bit harsher as she reached his groin.

“By-Byleth! I hardly think this is appropr-”

She squeezed his inner thigh, looking up at him, “Would you like me to stop?”

A sigh left his mouth, and with a slight shake of his head, Byleth got to work. She quickly maneuvered herself under his desk, pulling his chair closer. When he sent her a questioning gaze, she explained, “I didn’t lock the door, did I?” 

That, for some reason, made Seteth’s hips buck into her hand. She sent him a rare smile, and pulled down his trousers just enough to take out his hardening cock. A groan left his lips as she tentatively licked a stripe across the head. Byleth grasped the base as she held onto his thigh with her free hand, slowly taking him into her mouth.

It took everything Seteth had to not make any loud noises, and it took even more for him not to lift her up and take her on his desk. 

His restraint spurred her on as she began to bob her head faster, desperate for him to make any sort of noise for her. The feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat made her grind her hips against the floor, and the hand on his cock left to stuff her fingers in her shorts and draw tight circles against her clit.

The older man lost control at that sight, tightening his fist around her hair and forcing her to move faster. The sounds were obscene, and luckily for them, not many people were on the second floor at this time of day. His moans were music to her ears, and the vibrations of her response made him that much more desperate for release. 

Byleth was looking up at him so innocently, tears running down her cheeks as she sucked his cock, swallowing the pre-cum as it exited. She was grinding her hips against her hand in circles, and Seteth swore he saw her slick pool underneath her. At that point he was thrusting into her mouth, watching as her head hit the back of the desk repeatedly.

She looked absolutely sinful, and before he could warn her, he was shooting thick ropes of cum down her throat, forcing her to swallow every last drop. Seteth loosened his grip on her hair, sighing as she slowly took him out of her mouth. He tucked himself back into his trousers, smiling down at his lover. 

Byleth wiped her mouth, moving out from underneath the desk and smoothing out her hair as she shot Seteth a rare smile. “Do you still want to work?”

“I believe I can take a short break.” He smirked, grabbing her and kissing her lips softly. Yes, work could wait.


End file.
